The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia.times.hiemalis known by the varietal name of Pink Beauty. The new cultivar is a sport of the cultivar Ilonka (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,203). The new cultivar has the general appearance of Ilonka. However, the new cultivar is slightly taller and has a more compact form than Ilonka. The tonality of the light pink bloom differs from the peach bloom of Ilonka.
The new cultivar was discovered in August of 1984 at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cutting for Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its superior compact growth and flowering ability. The pink bloom and the rose-bud type immature bloom compliment the foliage. The bloom is long lasting and continues to produce buds.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of 9 to 10 weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering finished plant in a six inch pot (no pinch).